Les piliers de la création
by IBGYT
Summary: Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle devaient faire un choix et c'était maintenant. Les principes inculquaient depuis des siècles dans les familles comme la sienne ou cette liberté, cette possibilité qu'elle n'avait jamais osée envisager (NL/OC)
1. Le Bonheur est tellement surfait

Ce n'est pas un bon jour, elle peut le sentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Aujourd'hui sa magie est instable, plus que d'habitude, moins que le jour de son réveille. Elle sait très bien ce que le vieux bonhomme en face d'elle pense. Elle peut le lire sur chacun de ses traits. Il veut l'aider, après tout c'est son métier mais en même temps … En même temps il pense qu'elle est un monstre, qu'il n'est pas utile de lui faire passer les tests. Qu'il faudrait juste brider ses pouvoirs ou alors l'envoyer, là-bas avec tous les méchants, les mauvais.

C'est fou comme depuis la fin de la guerre le reste du monde, les survivants sont en adéquation. Les nés moldus sont nos amis. Harry Potter est génial. Ce genre de connerie quoi. Elle en a jamais rien eu à foutre des nés moldus et c'est pas près de commencer.

Mais le monde est différent. Pour ne peut être vu comme partisan de vous-savez-qui il faut être ami avec les nés moldu et le quota d'ami requis est passé de deux à quatre en moins de trois jours. La majorité ont simplement repris leur petite vie, les autres se sont lancés dans une traque contre les mangemorts. Alors forcément quand on s'appelle Lestrange on n'est pas vraiment du bon côté. Le pire c'est que pendant la guerre elle a pris position. Elle s'est battu du bon côté, du côté de la lumière comme ils disent. C'est juste que ses méthodes n'ont pas fait l'unanimité. Ouais mais elle n'a jamais prétendu être un enfant de cœur. Elle sait plus très bien pourquoi elle a pris parti. D'après les médicomages s'est le contre coup, le sort lui as un peu embrouillé l'esprit.

C'est pour ça que sa magie est instable. C'est comme un blanc dans sa mémoire elle se souvient de son année mais de l'extérieur, c'est son corps qui bouge mais ce n'est pas elle qui le commande. C'est pour ça qu'ils la force à suivre une psychothérapie, avec un psycomage aussi vieux que Dumbledore.

« J'ai peur de l'orage » dit-elle en resserrant les bras passaient autour de ses jambes « je veux dire, j'ai vraiment peur de l'orage, c'est irrationnel et incontrôlable. Chaque fois que j'entends le tonnerre je me fige et je suis incapable de bouger » le psycomage en face d'elle la regarde sans rien dire « vous vouliez que je vous parle de quelque chose non ? » « Vous pensez que parler de votre peur de l'orage est important ? » « je sais pas si c'est important mais on m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix non ? D'être là je veux dire, ca fait partie de ma guérison » répond-t-elle en mimant des guillemets sur le mot guérison. « Donc vous avez peur de l'orage ? » « Yep, j'sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement, je sais juste que c'est violent » elle passe une main de ses cheveux avant de poursuivre «j'habitais dans un grand manoir totalement vide en plein campagne, les orages étaient toujours très violent » « qu'est-ce que vous ressentez dans ces moment-là, les jours d'orage ? » « Je sais pas, je crois que je me sens faible, impuissante face à la nature, face à la vie ».

La trotteuse de l'horloge en face d'elle poursuit sa course dans une lenteur presque insoutenable. Franchement qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ce de qu'elle peut bien ressentir les jours d'orages. « Est-ce la même chose que vous avez ressentit lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé à Saint-Mangouste ? » « J'en sais rien, de tout manière en s'en fiche » « Mlle Lestrange, vous avez faillit tuer plus d'une vingtaine de personnes et vous-même par la même occasion, il est important pour votre réinsertion dans la société que l'on sache si vous êtes apte à contrôler votre magie » « En décrivant tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ma petite enfance ? Pourquoi j'ai peur de l'orage, pourquoi ma mère était une cinglée. Je suis pas cinglée ok, je suis pas ma mère et j'ai pas l'intention de sortir dans la rue et de me mettre et tuer tous les gens sur mon passage » « Pourquoi ? » « Je sais pas, peut-être parce que ca se fait pas, parce que je sais que je peux le faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant correctement dans sa chaise « Pourquoi avez-vous peur de l'orage ? » « vous me faites chier ! » « vous êtes en colère désormais, pourquoi êtes vous en colère ? » « Vous me poussez à bout. Parce que vous essayer de rentrer dans ma tête, et que .. » « Et que quoi … » pousse le psycomage pour qu'elle finisse sa phrase « j'ai peur de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête »

Assise derrière un bureau professoral, les pieds sur la table, elle lisait le dernier numéro de Quidditch Mag. C'était vraiment le dernier puisque le magasin avait fermé quelques mois auparavant. Des nés-moldus à la tête d'un magasin du le Quidditch non mais franchement. Elle tourna la page en soupirant fortement alors que la porte s'ouvrit « Tu es en retard Londubat » « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lestrange ? » « En tant que préfet en chef s'est moi qui m'occupe de certaines colles et malheureusement je dois passer les deux prochaines heures en ta compagnie. Assis-toi à un endroit et fais comme si tu n'existais pas » sans lui adresser un regard de plus elle retourna à sa lecture. « Et s'est tout ? » demanda le jeune homme en posant son sac sur un bureau. « Tu vas rien me donner à faire, je veux dire les Carrow » la jeune femme soupira encore une fois avant de lui couper la parole « Tu préfères que je te torture à coups de sortilège » commença-t-elle avant d'attraper sa baguette magique « fais pas cette tête je sais exactement ce qu'ils vous font pendant vos heures de colle. Ils m'ont donné un programme » elle agita sa baguette et un parchemin sortit de son sac. « Non sans façon » « Alors fait comme si tu n'existais pas » conclut-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture. C'était peu de dire que les méthodes des Carrow n'étaient pas conventionnelles, elles n'étaient tout simplement pas légales mais avec l'entrée des mangemorts au ministère, ils pouvaient se permettre à peu près tout. Raven n'était pas pour ou contre ses méthodes, elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. En tant que digne héritière de la famille Lestrange ils osaient à peine lui adresser la parole et sa lui convenait parfaitement. Cette guerre qui se déroulait au dehors ce n'était pas la sienne, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y prendre parti. Peu importe qui en ressortirait vainqueur, elle en ressortirait perdante. Depuis le jour où elle était née sa vie avait été tout tracé pour être merdique. C'était sa destinée, elle était née Lestrange.

« Ça fait deux heures je vais pourvoir y aller » prononça doucement le jeune homme « Londubat » dit-elle pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lui lança un sort au visage qui fait lui brûla légèrement avant qu'un bleu ne commence à apparaitre au coin de son œil gauche « J'ai été horrible avec toi, pire que les Carrow, tu ne veux plus jamais aller en colle avec moi ». Neville hocha affirmativement la tête sans réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas contenter de lui lancer les sorts que les Carrow lui avait donné. Elle avait été entrainée pour cela, elle savait parfaitement comment le faire. Mais face à cette liste elle s'était senti mal alaise, face à Londubat elle s'était sentie incapable.

Il faisait froid dans les couloirs, plus froid qu'habituellement pour un mois d'octobre à Poudlard. Comme si la guerre influençait sur la météo en plus d'agir sur l'ambiance générale dans le château. Merde c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle allait devoir la passer dans une ambiance lugubre cimer les gars. Bon ok elle n'était pas la personne la plus joviale de la terre, mais elle pouvait être drôle quand elle s'en donnée la peine.

« Alors la colle avec Londubat ? » demanda Théodore Nott alors qu'elle passait l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards « Soporifique comme je m'y attendais, ce gars n'a vraiment aucune conversation » répondit-elle en s'installant juste à côté de lui sur le canapé de la salle commune « En même temps si t'as commencé par lui dire, « assis-toi et fais le mort » c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas essayé de te faire la conversation » « Pour commencer j'ai pas dit ça, ensuite je parle pas comme ça ! » « Tu parles comme ça, et t'as dû lui dire un truc similaire dans lequel tu dénie jusqu'à son existence même » elle lui lança un regard par lequel le jeune compris qu'il avait visé dans le mille. Théo c'était pas juste son meilleur ami, c'était son autre moitié, la meilleure partie d'elle, la plus gay aussi. Il était comme une sorte d'évidence dans son existence, une constance que rien ne pouvait altérer. « Vas y avoir de l'orage ce soir ! » « Et ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ou il voulait en venir « tu dors avec moi ou avec Zabini ? » « Je ne couche plus avec Blaise depuis des mois arrête de faire ta jalouse ! » « Tu savais qu'il me plaisait ! » elle leva les yeux au ciel avait de répondre « et tu savais parfaitement qu'il était hétéro et intéressé par moi » le jeune se renfrogna signifiant que la conversation était terminé. Parfois elle se demandait comme il avait pu finir a serpentard, il pouvait être d'une niaiserie et d'un sentimentalisme tout à fait exaspérant.

« Fais pas la moue, j'aime pas quand tu boudes, et puis je croyais que ton nouveau délire c'était les roux ? » il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre « je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais la population rouquine potable de Poudlard a drastiquement était réduite » elle ne put retenir une grimace avant de reprendre « Je comprendrais jamais ton obsession pour les Weasley » « Pas les Weasley un seul, et je te demande pas de comprendre seulement de laisser tes mains très loin de lui » « Pour m'en approché faudrait déjà que je sache ou il se trouve ». « Pas faux, allez princesse, on va se coucher ! »

Elle se leva du canapé pour monté dans le dortoir des septième années à la suite de son ami. « Merde j'ai oublié mon manuel de potion dans la salle de classe » «On n'y va ensemble si tu veux ? » « Pas la peine, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ». La jeune femme ressortit de la salle de commune des serpentards. A cette heure ci les couloirs étaient désert. Croiser quelqu'un n'aurait de toute manière pas été un problème. A la suite de la défection de certains gryffondors elle avait été nommé préfet pour pallier au manque. Désormais il y avait quatre préfet chez les serpentards de septième années, mais franchement qui en avait réellement à faire de la « justice ». Le monde était en train de changer.

Au dehors, le temps faisait des siennes. La pluie commençait à taper sur les vitres, la jeune femme accéléra le pas pour rentrée avant que l'orage ne frappe. C'était clairement une peur irrationnelle qui venait sans doute possible d'un traumatisme de son enfance. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Son enfant, sa vie de manière générale. Arrivait dans la salle de classe, elle repéra son livre de potion sur le bureau professoral. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attrapait l'objet le tonnerre gronda. Sa réaction fut physique et instantané. Son corps entier se contracta et sa main se mis à trembler. Elle n'avait pas peur de la pluie. Mais le tonnerre, le tonnerre la rendait presque folle.

La pluie battaient fort aux fenêtres, c'était comme si le temps faisait trembler le château dans son entier. Dans un instant de lucidité elle attrapa le livre et se dirigea vers a porte, alors qu'elle allait en enclencher le mécanisme, le tonnerre frappa une nouvelle fois. Au lieu de sortir de la salle, elle se dirigea instinctivement sous l'une des tables de la salle de classe. Ce n'était plus seulement ses mains qui tremblait mais son corps entier. Elle était terrifiée.

« Ca va ? » elle perçut a peine la voix qui s'adressait à elle, par contre elle sentit la main contre son bras. Elle se mit à hurler et recula jusque sous le bureau suivant. Elle se cogna violement la tête contre l'une des chaises plaçaient sous les bureaux « C'est moi Neville enfin Londubat » repris le jeune homme en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle. Il plaça ses deux mains sur son visage pour que son regard se fixe sur lui. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive » « J'ai peur, j'ai peur de l'orage » le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de Neville, tétanisait par la peur. « Ok qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » « Parle-moi, dit moi n'importe quoi, il faut pas que j'y pense ». « Ok » dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux « J'ai oublié mon écharpe ici, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, il fait très froid ces dernières temps » « T'as pas pensé à te lancer un sort de réchauffe idiot ? » « Merci de pointer l'évidence, on peut pas se lancer un sort de réchauffe tous les jours » « Non mais tu peux le faire sur tes fringues » Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

Il ne dit rien parce que dans le fond elle avait un peu raison, il n'y avait jamais pensé. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir de sous la table » demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation, mais le tonnerre retentis une nouvelle fois, et la jeune fille se mit à trembler à nouveau « Ok on sort pas de sous la table, pas de soucis » reprit-il alors qu'elle le serrait encore un peu plus fort « C'est Raven ton prénom hein ? Ca vient d'où ? » « D'un oiseau charognard, ma mère est une folle furieuse» « Ta mère ? » dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux en signe de gêne « C'est mieux si on parle pas de tes parents ». Alors ça la frappa pour la première fois, tellement qu'elle sorti de sa transe causé par sa peur. Ce gars qui était là avec elle caché sous une table devait sans aucun doute la détester plus que tout au monde. Mais il était là, il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux « Pourquoi tu es là Londubat ? » « T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide » « Et c'est tout ? » le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour confirmer « C'est tellement gryffondor ! » « Aider les personnes qui en ont besoin ? Dans ce cas la je suis content d'être à gryffondor » « Mais tu me détestes ! » « Je n'ai jamais dit ça » « Moi à ta place je me détesterai alors que je sais quelle personne formidable je suis. Non mais franchement regarde moi » dit-elle en se désigna du doigt.

Le jeune homme rigola doucement, mais surtout de gêne. Il la voyait et vraiment bien. Elle avait des yeux bleus presque gris que sa longue crinière noire faisait ressortir. Elle avait les traits fins et le visage doux. C'était une belle femme, magnifique même. Et Neville s'en rendait bien compte. «Je ne te déteste pas, je déteste tous ce que tu représentes » « Ce qui veux dire ? » « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle » elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant de lui répondre « J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire » « Tu es l'héritière de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, sans parler de votre obsession pour la magie noir et de la dite pureté du sang. Cette guerre en dehors de tu sais qui c'est de votre faute. On pourrait tous vivre ensemble et être heureux mais non vous pensez que parce que vous descendez d'une putain de ligné de consanguin vous valez plus que les autres ».

Six ans, ca faisait six ans qu'elle allait en cours avec cet homme-là et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle passion l'animé, une telle rage même. Et même si c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait elle avait l'intime conviction que sa colère n'était pas portée contre elle. Raven n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi concerné, comment se feu pouvait-il l'animer à ce point. Il était sans doute la personne la plus intéressante qu'elle avait rencontrée depuis bien longtemps.

« Je pense pas que je vaux plus à cause de mon sang » dit-elle sans réellement savoir pourquoi « je pense que je vaux plus parce que je ne m'apitoies-pas sur mon sort, je n'accuse pas les autres d'être responsable de mon malheur » elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux l'empêchaient de penser à la tempête au dehors. « Alors tu ne vaux pas plus que moi » « Enfaite si, juste parce que t'es un gryffondor, sois honnête c'est un défaut énorme » « La fierté serpentarde » répondit-il en souriant.

Elle rigola doucement, d'un rire pur, sans aucune once de moquerie. Il réussissait à lui faire oublier les bruits extérieurs. Le tonnerre qui grondait, la pluie qui battait.

« Il s'agit de défendre ceux en quoi tu crois, les gens qui tu aimes » dit-il le yeux plein de passion «c'est difficile de croire en quelque chose, quand tu n'as personne a défendre. Je suis désolée Londubat, je suis peut-être pas pour la suprématie du sang pur, mais la manière dont va se finir cette guerre m'indifférencie. Je ne veux pas me battre, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je le vois comme ça » « C'est totalement égoïste ! »Dit-il un peu brutalement « tout va bien, parce que ton petit monde n'est pas dérangé » elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder à nouveau « Je ne veux pas me battre parce que dans tout les cas je suis perdante. Si tu-sais-qui finit par la gagner je suis partie pour trainer avec ma dérangée de mère pour les restant de ma vie et sans doute marié à un imbécile comme Vincent crabe. Si Potter gagner je serai probablement mis au ban de la société juste pour être né avec le nom Lestrange. Dans tout les cas ma vie va être pourri, donc non il est pas question que je me battes, que je risque ma vie, pour me faire avoir au bout du compte ».

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, un silence dans lequel elle put sentir l'atmosphère se transformer « Tu y as beaucoup réfléchie en faite » commença-t-il en passant doucement une main près du visage de Raven pour remettre en place une de ses mèches « Tu ne pense pas que tu devrais quand même te battre pour avoir le meilleure futur possible ? ». «Je suis bien trop serpentard pour être aussi positive » « Je pense surtout que tu rabaisses tes attentes pour être sur de ne pas être déçu » «ca veut dire que je peux me contenter de peu ». « Je trouve ça triste » « Au moins je ne vais pas mourir au milieu d'une bataille pour rien » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être mais c'est quoi l'intérêt de vivre sans bonheur » « C'est quoi le but de mourir sans avoir vécu ? Et le bonheur est tellement surfait de nos jours ».

Ils n'était pas d'accord, mais c'était pas grave. C'était bon parce qu'il avait pu en parler librement. Raven avait réellement apprécié ce moment. A l'exception de Théodore très peu de personnes se donnaient encore la peine de la contredire. Depuis l'arrivée de Carrow elle avait le vent en poupe, ce qui n'aidait pas pour s'entourer de gens sincères. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait trouvé a cet instant, quelqu'un de sincère. Quelqu'un capable de lui dire merde juste parce qu'il en avait envie.

« Je crois que l'orage vient de se terminer » murmura-t-il en rompant doucement le silence « Tu penses qu'on devrai sortir de sous la table ? » Neville secoua la tête dans un signe positif et lui attrapa la main pour la faire sortir « T'es sur de toi ? » « Aller Lestrange, un peu de pluie n'a jamais tué personne » dit-il en la tirant de force de sous le bureau.

Raven décida d'accompagner Neville jusqu'à sa salle commune, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rencontre pas les Carrow en chemin. Par moment elle s'étonnait elle-même de ne pas être aussi égoïste qu'elle le pensait.

« Si tu dis a qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je te ferai regretter l'époque ou je me contentai d'ignorer ton existence » Dit-t-elle « Au moins maintenant tu me menaces avec le sourire » dit-il en passant le tableau de la grosse dame.

C'était pas le genre de Raven de classer les meilleures moments de sa vie. Elle était plutôt du genre constante même dans ses émotions. Jamais plus triste ou plus heureuse, juste indifférente. Mais Neville, être avec Neville avait juste été différent. C'était comme s'il avait fait battre son cœur un plus vite, rendu son corps un peu plus chaud. Comme s'il l'avait rendu un peu plus vivante.


	2. Théodore est une créature d'habitude

Il fait beau, ca sens le début de l'été. Un été Londonienne donc c'est une chaleur toute relative. Mais la lumière qui réchauffe sa peaux lui donne l'impression qui tout s'améliore que bientôt elle sera en état de sortir.

« Mlle Lestrange s'est à vôtre tour »

La jeune femme se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers le bureau du médicomage. Encore un, celle-ci est spécialisée dans le contrôle des manifestations magiques instinctives ou MMI. À partir de 8 ou 9 ans la magie d'un enfant commence à se manifester par différents phénomènes. En l'absence de tout catalyseur, cette magie est la plus belle qui existe. À l'adolescence ces manifestations cessent à mesure que la magie se trouve canalisée par la baguette du sorcière. La plupart des sorciers se trouvaient alors incapables de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Pour d'autres les manifestations au lieu d'être instinctives deviennent volontaires. Raven Lestrange faisait partit de ces sorciers capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais depuis la guerre sa magie instinctive est devenu instable, violente. Ce qui fait d'elle un danger pour elle et pour les gens qui l'entourent.

« Nous allons reprendre ou nous en étions la dernière fois » la petite quarantaine au maximum, elle portait des lunettes ovales et avaient un sourire bienveillant. « As-tu fais les exercices de méditation que je t'avais prescrits ? »

Elle s'installe dans la chaise en face du bureau. La pièce est plus chaleureuse que celle du psycomage mais ce n'est pas la grande joie non plus.

« J'ai l'air de faire des exercices de méditation ?»

« Si vous ne les faites pas vous ne parviendrez jamais à maitriser ces manifestations » répond la médicomage toujours sur un ton aimable qui fait lever les yeux de Raven au ciel.

« On va commencer par le sort de lévitation ».

Raven sort sa baguette de sa bottine noir et l'agite pour lancer le sort demandé sur la tasse de café qui se trouve devant elle. La tasse décolle doucement du bureau et lévite doucement sans donner l'impression de vouloir retomber.

« Vous voyer s'est inutile la méditation ».

« Vous devriez regarder derrière vous ».

Raven se tourne doucement effrayé de ce qu'elle va trouver. Le porte manteau, le buffet et les photos posées dessus lévitent à plus centimètre du sol.

« La thérapie doit vous permettre comprendre pourquoi votre magie est aussi instable mais la méditation est le seul moyen de contrôler cette magie. Elle permet d'éviter les MMI mais aussi la surpuissance des sorts lancer avec votre baguette. La magie est directement connectée à nos émotions, vous semblez perdu miss Lestrange » dit-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez « Vous êtes une sorcière très puissante si vous ne parvenez pas à contrôler cette magie on sera dans l'obligation de la brider. Et croyez-moi vous n'allez pas du tout apprécier ».

Le soleil réchauffe doucement sa peau, assise sur un banc quelconque au milieu du parc elle peut faire autrement que d'en profiter. Les yeux fermés elle tends son visage vers la boule de chaleur.

« Ca à l'air de plutôt bien aller finalement ».

Elle ne donne aucun signe de réaction mais le banc juste à côté du sien explose au même instant

« Ou pas, de tout évidence » dit la voix de jeune homme alors qu'il s'installe a côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu es la Nott ? » demande-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux

« Tu réponds pas aux hiboux et tu refuses les visites alors faut bien que je trouve un moyen de rentrer en contact avec toi ».

« En entrant illégalement dans l'enceinte d'une maison de dingue ? » demande-t-elle en jetant un regard vers son ami pour la premier foi.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-il sans faire attention à sa question.

« Je commence à me souvenir, mais je ne parviens pas à faire toutes les connections. Comme Londubat qui m'écrit quasiment une lettre par semaine. Je sais qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché au cours de l'année avec ses histoires d'entrainement mais de là à s'écrire régulièrement… J'ai du mal à faire le lien ».

« Tu vas finir par comprendre et tout ira bien ».

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je peux pas, l'important c'est que tu te souviens de pourquoi tu as fait tout cela ».

Elle soupire, elle en a marre, elle veut savoir, elle veut partir d'ici.

« Tu devrai pas le fixer comme ça tu passes pour une folle dingue » dit-Théo en s'appuyant contre la porte de la salle de cour de DCFM.

« Je ne le fixe pas ! » répondit-Raven en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce que j'aimerai comprendre c'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ou te faire pour qu'il t'obsède à ce point. Je te connais Lestrange, ca fait trois jours que ca dur».

« Tais-toi ! »

« S'il te plait tu peux me le dire tu sais, j'ai rien contre le rapprochement serpentard/gryffondor » « Ferme ta bouche il arrive»

« Tu seras celle qui fera de lui un homme » continua-t-il en l'ignorant

« Théo »

« Fais-en un lion féroce, initie le aux plaisirs de la chair sauvage ».

Raven plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami pour qu'il arrête de débiter des conneries. Enfin surtout parce qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise et c'était pas donné à tout le monde.

« Un problème Londubat » demanda-t-elle agressivement en lui lançant un regard de travers alors que le jeune homme se contentait d'entrée dans la salle de cours.

Si le jeune homme ne dit rien son regard laissa transparaître un mépris qui la fit frissonnée. Et voilà qu'elle culpabilisait, pourquoi les choses ne pouvait jamais être simple hein ?

« De toute évidence il a déjà un petit côté sauvage en lui, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'exploiter » murmura Théodore à son oreille.

« Vas te faire foutre » répondit la jeune femme.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie ».

Il entra dans la salle de classe sans rien n'ajouter.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait jamais été d'une qualité exceptionnelle au cours des années de Raven à Poudlard. Mais les cours donnaient par les Carrow étaient sans aucun doute les pires auxquelles elle avait assisté. Non seulement on ne pouvait plus réellement parler de cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais en plus ils ignoraient totalement de quoi ils parlaient. Cela aurait été a mourir de rire si ce n'avait pas était aussi affligeant. Assis au fond de la classe Raven dessiner sur un bout de parchemin, alors que la Carrow femelle tentait d'expliquer comment lancer un sortilège de doloris.

Elle avait pris comme cobayes des premières années de Poufsouffle et voulait absolument que l'un de ses étudiants s'essaye au sort.

« Je refuse »

Raven releva la tête en entendant la voix.

« Monsieur Londubat si vous refusez de vous soumettre à mon autorité, je me ferais un plaisir de vous sanctionner. »

Elle s'avança vers le bureau de Londubat et se pencha vers lui.

« Peut-être que vous nous feriez le plaisir d'être le cobaye » le saisissant par le bras elle le plaça devant le tableau avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves.

« Un volontaire pour lancer le sort à Londubat ».

Le silence dans la pièce s'était empli de tension, personnes n'osaient bouger ni même respirer.

« Si personne ne se porte volontaire je lancerais le sort moi-même. Je suis sur que Londubat en sera ravie ».

Elle s'adressait clairement au Gryffondor de la classe, c'était une provocation pour savoir lequel en aurait le courage. Le doloris qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer allez faire mal. Se fut comme une impulsion, un mouvement qu'elle ne contrôla pas, qu'elle ne réalisa pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je vais le faire » dit-elle en prenant sa baguette coincé dans sa botte droit.

Théodore attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher mais elle s'était déjà levée. Une nausée de dégout violente la gagna en pensant au geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. C'était presque imperceptible pourtant ses mains tremblaient, son corps entier s'était glacé. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lancer le sort sans une seule hésitation. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle était, c'était comme ça qu'on l'avait éduquer. Ne jamais hésiter, surtout pas si c'était pour lancer un sort de magie noir. Le problème ca n'avait jamais été de lancer le sort, il y avait tellement de gens qu'elle détester dans ce bas monde. Donc non le problème c'était de tenir le sort, de supporter les cris, de voir Londubat se tordre de douleur. C'était ça qui l'a rendaitmalade.

« Très bien Miss Lestrange » dit La Carrow alors que Raven coupait le sort

« Pour m'assurer de vôtre obéissance vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir M. Londubat »

« Je n'ai aucune colle ce soir Professeur, je peux prendre Londubat si vous le souhaitez » intervint Raven du ton le plus neutre qu'elle avait en réserve

« Oui bien sur, c'est bien mieux ainsi ».

La sonnerie retentit, Raven se précipita vers la sortie sans même attraper son sac. Sans se retourner elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proche.

« Ça-va ?» demanda Théodore en toquant à la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles elle rendait son petit-déjeuner.

Un autre bruit de régurgitation se fit entendre avant qu'elle n'ouvre les portes des toilettes et ne réponde :

« Parfaitement bien ».

Elle avait une parfaite maîtrise des traits de son visage, elle ne laissait rien transparaître.

« Arrête tes conneries tu ne vas pas bien ».

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes » répondit-elle agressivement en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

Théodore haussa les épaules et lui tendit son sac.

« Tu dois faire plus attention Rav' quelqu'un aurai pu se rendre compte que ca te rend malade »

« Je sais et je sais très bien ce qui m'attend si je ne joue pas à la parfaite petite fille de mangemort »

La jeune femme passa son sac sur ses épaules avant de reprendre.

« Comment il était ? »

« Mal ! Mais moins que si Carrow avait lancé le sort » un petit sourire s'affligea sur son visage « Si l'air concerné que tu as au visage n'est pas la preuve qu'il te plait, je veux bien me taper des meufs » « Pourquoi t'en reviens toujours au sexe »

« Parce que je suis un ado de 17 ans ? »

« T'es vraiment un abrutie » répondit-elle

Elle était stressée, mais vraiment stressée. C'était comme un énorme nœud dans son estomac, un nœud qui l'empêchait de respirer. Merde, il était resté avec elle pendant un orage et en remerciement elle lui lançait des doloris.

« Je dois m'asseoir et faire comme si je n'existais pas ? » demanda-t-il en entra dans la salle au se déroulait les heures de colle.

La tension dans le corps de Raven descendit un peu, il lui avait parlait

« Ca dépend, tu pense exister ou pas ? »

« En tout cas je suis sur de sentir la douleur »

Raven baissa doucement la tête et descendit les jambes qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau.

« Je suis désolée pour ça, je sais bien que ca change pas grand-chose mais »

« Tu déconnes » dit-il en lui coupant la parole, il attrapa ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux « J'ai reçus des dizaines de doloris lancer par les Carrow, le tiens c'était une blague et je suis sur que tu l'as fais exprès. Je sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait mais tu l'as fait donc merci » il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue « Donc en réalité je te dois des remerciements ».

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. C'était comme s'ils parvenait à se comprendre sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler.

« Je déteste lancer se genre de sort, j'ai l'impression que ça me vide de l'intérieur. »

Neville recula un peu mais s'installa sur le bureau pour rester dans son espace vitale.

« J'ai l'impression que tu savais, lancer ses sorts avant que les Carrow ne tentent de nous les apprendre » Raven détourna le regard.

« Je veux pas répondre à cette question ».

« Pourquoi » demanda-t-il en attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

« Parce que je ne veux pas commencer à te mentir » dit-elle en le regarda droit dans les yeux

« Donc j'ai raison, ils t'ont appris à lancer des impardonnables, et sans doute avant même que tu passes tes BUSES ».

« Naître dans une famille de sang pur adorateur de tu-sais-qui a ses mauvais côtés ».

Aussitôt elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se tendre et son regard se glacer.

« Putain de merde, c'est ça que tu veux pour ton avenir, devoir torturer des gens et faire semblant d'apprécier cela, c'est ça que tu veux pour tes futurs enfants, qu'ils sachent lancer des doloris avant d'apprendre à lire ? »

Il se leva du bureau dans un geste pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Comment tu peux ne pas vouloir te battre contre ça ! C'est tellement plus important que toi»

« Je t'arrête tout de suite » dit-elle en se levant a son tour « Je sais pas c'est quoi ta nouvelle obsession de faire de moi une pro moldus mais ca va le faire. C'est pas parce que j'ai était sympa avec toi deux fois que tout d'un coup je me suis transformée en défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin ».

« T'as raison, je sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

La porte ne claqua pas, mais Raven retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se ferme totalement. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette a culpabiliser pour des trucs qui n'était pas de son fait. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« J'ai vu Londubat sortir en furie de la pièce » s'exclama Théodore en entrant dans la pièce. « C'était mouvementé votre conversation »

« Plutôt oui » dit-elle en fermant son sac « Il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il allait faire de moi un pilier de la résistance ».

« C'est une si mauvaise idée que ça ? »

Raven lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée.

« Il a peut être pas tords tu sais. Peut-être que la guerre nous concerne aussi ».

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi ce nouveau délire ? » demanda-t-elle en lâchant brusquement son sac « on a décidé de se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible »

« Certes, mais y a pas un endroit assez loin sur terre pour le fuir lui et tous ses sbires, tu penses vraiment que ta mère te laissera trahir le seigneur des ténèbres sans te poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde ? »

Bellatrix Lestrange était une folle furieuse. C'était pas juste une image, elle était folle. Totalement sous l'emprise de vous-savez-qui, elle avait en plus les sortilèges maléfiques faciles. La vie de Raven n'avait jamais été aussi précaire que depuis qu'elle s'était échappée d'Askaban. Alors ouais elle avait parfaitement conscience que Bellatrix était prête à la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps pour lui faire payer sa trahison.

« Même si on ne s'enfuit pas, qu'on reste en Angleterre et qu'on ne se bats imagine ce qu'ils vont faire de moi quand ils vont découvrir mon orientation sexuel ».

Raven pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter dans son corps. C'était à cause de cela qu'ils avaient décidé de partir, ou plutôt de s'enfuir. L'homosexualité n'était pas tolère chez les sang pur. Plus que non toléré elle était proscrite et combattue. On parlait souvent de ce que la première guerre avait fait aux née moldus, mais jamais de ce qu'elle avait fait à la communauté homosexuel sorcière.

C'était pas beaucoup mieux. C'était même plus vicieux d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'on en parlait pas, parce qu'on faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Je sais »

« Je veux vivre dans un monde ou j'aurai le droit d'assumer mes préférences, ou j'aurai pas besoin de me cacher. Dans un monde ou je ne serai pas obligé de faire croire au reste du monde que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ».

Elle était son alibi depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle avait juste pris l'habitude de trainer en permanence avec lui. C'était Théo, son Théo.

« Je veux pas finir par me marié avec toi parce que t'es la seule à savoir, parce que tu as accepté de m'épouser par peur de ce qui pourrait m'arrivé »

Ils en avaient déjà parlé de cette solution. Annoncer leur fiançailles à la fin de leurs études, et faire de leur lune de miel une excuse pour s'enfuir. L'absence de retour aurait alerté les troupes mais au moins ils auraient eu un peu d'avance.

« Et j'aime vivre à Londres, j'aime trainer au trois balais, honeyduck, j'aime nos week-ends à Liverpool. J'ai pas en envie de partir. »

Raven le savait parfaitement. Théodore Nott était une créature d'habitude depuis des années il allait dans les mêmes bars, les mêmes restaurants, trainer avec les mêmes gens. La femme soupira en accrochant son sac sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Théo ? »

« Rien je veux juste que tu y réfléchisse »

Elle secoua la tête avant de le précéder pour sortir de la pièce. La seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie venait de lui demandait de revoir ses positions. Alors oui elle allait y réfléchir. Théo était tout pour elle, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, la famille qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Il n'était pas question de le laisser en arrière. Elle partirait avec lui ou se battrait avec lui.

Neville avait peut-être raison, peut être devait-elle se battre pour les gens qu'elle aimait, peut-être devait-t-elle se battre pour que son Théo ait la vie qu'il méritait.


	3. La terre, le chocolat et le savon

Raven Lestrange a toujours eu du mal avec les relations sociales. Au cours des dernière semaines elle a donc développé une technique pour éviter les séances de thérapie de groupe. La vie des gens l'intéresse peu de manière général, alors devoir entendre tous les traumatismes d'enfance de ses camarades de galères relève du cauchemarde. Parler de ses propres traumatismes est tout simplement hors de question.

Fermant à clé la porte de sa chambre, elle descend rapidement les escaliers de secours de son étage pour se rendre dans le parc de l'hôpital.

« Lestrange » s'exclame Hannah une des infirmières du service dans lequel elle se trouve.

Elle se tient contre le mur, dans un attitude qui laisse entendre qu'elle l'attend.

« Tu as une séance de thérapie de groupe dans moins de dix minutes » reprend-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur mais bien veillant.

« Mince, j'ai du oublier » répond la jeune femme en posant l'une des ses mains sur son front.

« Comme tu as oublié les quatre dernières fois ? »

« C'est pas grave j'irais la prochaine fois » dit Raven en descendant quelques marches supplémentaire.

« Non » Hannah bloque de son corps le passage de Raven « tu y vas maintenant et c'est un ordre »

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre ! »

Hannah se rapproche de la jeune femme pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Celui-ci tu vas le recevoir » dit Hannah en lui barrant toujours le passage « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de voir c'est la magie d'un sorcier bloqué, en dehors de la douleur du processus, la magie est une part entière de toi-même. Sans elle tu sera beaucoup plus vulnérable à la maladie, tu vieillira plus vite» Hannah saisit son bras et reprend « Tu risque de ne même pas y survivre et sans compter ce qu'il te reste d'honneur, les gens parlent dehors » la jeune femme soupire « il y a des rumeurs sur ta disparition après la bataille final et… »

« Et je suis une Lestrange » termine Raven en enlevant la main d'Hannah de son bras.

Parfois elle oublie qu'après les murs la vie continue, les gens avancent. Elle ne lit plus les journaux, elle le faisait au début. Elle ne peut plus, trop de mensonges, trop de violences. Certes elle ne se souvient pas de tous ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle sait. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas « la digne progéniture de la génération mangemort ».

« Je t'accompagne » dit Hannah en montant les escaliers.

Raven la suit s'en faire de résistance. Hannah a raison et elle le sait, alors elle avale sa fierté et se dirige vers la salle de réunion. Dehors il fait beau et la lumière du jour entre dans la pièce par de grandes fenêtres faisant fasse à la porte. Des chaises sont installées en cercle pour facilité la discussion. Ce détail donne des frissons à Raven.

« Claire » s'exclame Hannah en entrant dans la pièce « j'ai trouvé l'un des tes oisillons dans le couloir » finit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Raven.

Claire Lison fait partie des gens que Raven ne peut pas voir. Trop gentille, trop belle, trop blonde. Son côté candide a le don de l'énerver. Elle n'a pas vu la guerre passé. En réalité Raven l'envie, elle envie cette sérénité que la jeune femme dégage.

« Madame Lestrange c'est un plaisir de vous revoir » dit-elle en lui montrant une chaise pour qu'elle s'installe « Nous étions entrain de parler de nos années a Poudlard ».

Raven s'installe sur la chaise qui lui est destinée. Elle écoute pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité les histoires toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Certain ont aimé leur année Poudlard, pour d'autre ces années sont la source même de tous leurs traumatismes. La jeune femme réalise a ce moment là qu'elle aime Poudlard, elle réalise à quel point elle veut y retourner.

De froid le temps était devenu glaciale, Raven ne se souvenait pas avoir autant souffert l'hiver précédent. Traversant précipitamment la cour elle resserra le châle autour de ses épaules. Il faisait tellement froid que les sorts de réchauffe étaient presque inutile. C'était dans se genre de moment qu'elle regrettait d'avoir choisit de poursuivre les cours d'herbologie et de créature magique. Certes c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études dans le noble art des potions mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid dehors, et à l'exception de la serre numéro 5 aucunes n'étaient chauffées.

Entrant dans le château elle secoua ses pieds pour se débarrasser de la neige qui s'était collée à ses bottes, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. L'absence de cours dans l'après midi était l'opportunité parfaite pour ne rien faire mais elle avait un devoir de botanique a rendre pour le lendemain qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse. Raven n'avait pas réellement l'intention de le faire. En se rendant à la bibliothèque elle avait l'intention d'obtenir le devoir de l'un de ses camarades.

Raven « emprunter » les devoirs de ses camarades depuis sa première année. Alors oui elle pratiquait un peu l'intimidation, mais elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une brute.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque elle repéra sur un table du fond Ernie Macmillan. Oui Ernie était sa victime préféré. Non seulement il était facile à impressionner mais en plus il était très bon élève. Tout ce qu'elle avait a faire c'était réécrire le devoir pour lui imprégner son style et elle était sur d'avoir au minimum un acceptable.

« Oh Ernie » dit-elle en chantonnant « tu sais pourquoi je suis là » rajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur sa table.

Les joues du jeune hommes tournèrent au rouge délicatement alors qu'il se servait de son bras pour cacher un morceau de parchemin.

« Je n'ai pas encore fait le devoir, mais je te le donnerai avant le diner de ce soir » répondit-il en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

«D'abord je t'ai même pas dit de quel devoir il s'agissait » elle s'assit sur la table juste devant le jeune homme « ensuite je te connais Ernie, un devoir pour demain tu l'as sans doute rédigé il y a deux semaines. Donc j'ai besoin du devoir de botanique et que ca saute ! »

« Non » répondit-il d'une petite voix

« Comment ça non ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire sarcastique au bout des lèvres « depuis quand tu me dis non. »

« Depuis aujourd'hui, je refuse de te donnerai pas mon devoir »

« Je crois que tu n'a pas bien compris la situation, si nous étions une meute de loup, je serai ton alpha et j'ai besoin que tu fasses exactement ce que je fais l'honneur de te demander »

« Non j'ai décidé de me défendre et en plus Neville dit que …. »

Raven plaça un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le faire taire avant de reprendre :

« Qu'est-ce que Londubat t'as dit ? »

« Pour reprendre la métaphore sur les canidés. Il a dit que tu étais un chihuahua » le jeune femme lui lança un regard d'incompréhension le forcant à poursuivre « tu abois beaucoup mais tu ne mords pas ».

Etre-là digne représentante de la maison serpentard pouvais par moment être difficile. Alors qu'elle voulait hurler de colère et balancer la table sur laquelle elle se tenait. Raven se contenta de laisser le silence s'installer. Un silence glacé et plein de colère certes mais un silence quand même.

« Tu peux garder ton devoir Macmillan » dit Raven de la voix la plus froide qu'elle avait en réserve « Et ne dit pas à Londubat que je suis après lui ».

Elle était en colère, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à ce point énervée qu'elle avait même du mal à laisser son visage impassible. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une vrai méchante, qu'elle préférait une menace bien placée que de la violence physique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait besoin du devoir de botanique et elle l'obtiendrai. Resserrant sa cape autour de son corps Raven traversa le château. Il n'y avait pas mille endroit ou Londubat pouvait trainer en plein après-midi. Et même si elle aurait préférée l'ignorer elle savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Et putain ce que ca faisait chier parce qu'il faisait ultra froid.

La serre numéro cinq était chauffé pour donner l'impression d'un climat tropical. En hiver quelques minutes suffisaient pour se mettre a transpirer à grosses gouttes. En été il était presque impossible d'y rester plus de cinq minutes. Neville en avait fait son havre dès la première année. Il y passait des heures dès qu'il avait un instant.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte Raven l'aperçu assis sur le sol, les mains pleines de terre il rempotait une plante. La sérénité dans la pièce fit chuter la colère de la jeune femme presque immédiatement.

« J'ai besoin du devoir de botanique ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant sur le sol à ses côtés

« Je suis à peu près sur que tu peux le faire toi-même » répondit-il sans lui jeter un regard.

« Aouch ! Sarcasme, monsieur n'est pas content de toute évidence » elle remarqua le bleu virant au noir sur son visage « qu'est-ce que est arrivé à ton visage » demanda-t-elle en passant doucement sa main sur la peau meurtrie. Neville tiqua sous la douleur.

« Tu n'as pas assuré la colle d'hier soir. Tu devrais voir le visage de Dean » dit-il sans lui lancer un regard.

Raven sentit la culpabilité monter dans tout son corps, elle avait refusé d'assurer la colle car elle ne voulait l'affronter, désormais elle était en colère contre elle-même.

« Je refuse d'être responsable pour cela » dit-elle en détournant le regard

« Mais tu te sens responsable dans tout les cas »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, perturbé uniquement par le bruit des différentes plantes vivant dans la serre.

« C'est une tentacula paxasunte » reprit-il en ajoutant de la terre dans le pot « elle a des vertus apaisante, dès qu'on se trouve en sa présence, on est immédiatement assaillit par une sensation de sérénité »

« C'est pour ca que je ne suis plus si en colère contre toi »

« Si tu en extrait la sève tu peux en faire une potion de sommeil » répondit-il en ignorant son commentaire.

« Et c'est la plante sur laquelle nous devions faire le devoir botanique »

« Le mien est dans mon sac sur la table, pas la peine de tourmenter Ernie » dit-il dans un murmure.

Le jeune femme se releva et attrapa le sac. Le parchemin était couvert d'une fine écriture en italique.

« Et tu vas me laisser le prendre, comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas besoin d'une raison, ou d'une contrepartie pour aider les gens, si tu le veux c'est le tiens, j'ai le reste de la journée pour le refaire.

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'une contrepartie pour aider quelqu'un ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est pas parce que tu as été sympa une ou deux fois que tu t'es transformée en défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Ca lui fit mal, vraiment et beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle aurai put s'attendre

« C'est ce que tu pense de moi ? »

Le jeune homme se leva et posa ses mains sur son visage avant de lui répondre :

« Je pense que tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus courage des femmes que j'ai rencontré. Et tu es tellement mieux que tout ce je pourrai avoir que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me parles, mais tout ce que tu fais c'est survivre »

Raven se sentit presque rougir. Elle avait l'habitude d'attirer le regard des hommes, de sentir leur désir sur elle. Mais jamais elle n'avait été l'objet d'autant de compliments. Et dans son regard elle pouvait sentir que cela allait au-delà de son physique, qu'elle lui plaisait elle

« Tu as mis de la terre sur mon visage » dit-elle en gloussant pour cacher son mal aise.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte dès que j'ai posé mes mains sur ton visage, mais je sais pas quoi en faire du coup » répondit-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

« Il y en aussi dans mes cheveux ».

Raven retira les mains du jeune homme de son visage et secoua la tête pour faire tomber la terre de ses long cheveux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rigolait. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

« Imagine, ce que tu pourrai faire ou même ressentir si tu choisissais de vivre » répondit-il en lui tendant son écharpe pour qu'elle puisse retirer la terre de ses joues.

« Tu vas avoir froid si je l'utilise pour essuyer toute la terre sur mon visage » répondit-elle en attrapant l'écharpe « je suis pas sur de pouvoir faire autrement que juste survivre ».

« Tu devrai rire plus souvent, tu es vraiment belle que tu rigoles »

« Tu devrai me faire rire plus souvent dans ce cas »

C'est sans doute à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle flirtait avec Neville Londubat, qu'elle l'aimait plus que celle qu'elle ne devrait. Elle n'avait absolument rien à lui apporter, mais près de lui dans cette serre elle se sentait bien, tellement bien.

« Je pourrai essayer mais pour cela il faudrait que tu passe plus de temps avec moi »

Raven haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre

« Tu pourrai m'aider à faire mon devoir de botanique ou lieu de me laisser voler le tiens »

« Carrément, ça je peux carrément le faire » il commença a débarrasser la table des différentes plantes qui s'y trouvaient. « La tentacula paxasunte est une plante très intéressante, originaire d'Amérique latine.. »

« D'où notre présence dans la serre de l'horreur » coupa-t-elle en enlevant son pull et en sortant du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume de son sac a dos.

Neville était intelligent, elle le savait déjà mais elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de le réaliser. Il parlait avec tellement de passion qu'il en devenait sexy. Raven était tellement perturbée qu'elle avait du mal a suivre toute les informations qu'il lui donné.

« Tu sais que je n'ai besoin que de 30 cm de parchemin »

« Je sais mais je me suis un peu emporté » répondit-il en rougissant doucement.

« Non c'est top, au contraire, c'est même mieux que si je m'étais contentée de voler ton devoir »

« Ouai, je pense pas j'ai fait beaucoup plus que 30 cm » dit-il en passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de gène

« En tout cas merci, c'était vraiment sympa de ta part »

« Tout le monde sait que je suis un gars sympa »

« Tu es plus que juste sympa, tu es intelligent, passionné et » la jeune femme perdit ses mots « et je sais pas quoi te dire parce que je suis super nulle pour faire des compliments, mais tu es juste toi, et c'est suffisant pour génial ».

Neville sourirait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux joues

« Il est déjà 16h peut-être que tu as quelque à faire » reprit-il

« En réalité j'ai rien de prévu ».

« Cool j'ai quelque chose a te montrer » il en attrapant sa main pour qu'elle le suive.

Neville était intelligent, elle le savait déjà mais elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de le réaliser. Il parlait avec tellement de passion qu'il en devenait sexy. Raven était tellement perturbée qu'elle avait du mal a suivre toute les informations qu'il lui donné.

« Tu sais que je n'ai besoin que de 30 cm de parchemin »

« Je sais mais je me suis un peu emporté » répondit-il en rougissant doucement.

« Non c'est top, au contraire, c'est même mieux que si je m'étais contentée de voler ton devoir »

« Ouai, je pense pas j'ai fait beaucoup plus que 30 cm » dit-il en passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de gène

« En tout cas merci, c'était vraiment sympa de ta part »

« Tout le monde sait que je suis un gars sympa »

« Tu es plus que juste sympa, tu es intelligent, passionné et » la jeune femme perdit ses mots « et je sais pas quoi te dire parce que je suis super nulle pour faire des compliments, mais tu es juste toi, et c'est suffisant pour génial ».

Neville sourirait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux joues

« Il est déjà 16h peut-être que tu as quelque à faire » reprit-il

« En réalité j'ai rien de prévu ».

« Cool j'ai quelque chose a te montrer » il en attrapant sa main pour qu'elle le suive.

Ils avancèrent dans la serre jusqu' à se perdre au milieu des plantes. Raven n'y voyait presque plus rien lorsqu'il les arrêta.

« On doit être silencieux » murmura-t-il a son oreille

Le jeune homme lança un sort et la pénombre s'installa dans la pièce. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol sans se lâcher les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit point de lumière brillante d'un vert pâle apparut devant les yeux de Raven. Puis un second. Une colonie finit par apparaitre, ils volaient dans en synchronisation dessinant différentes formes.

« Petunia Lumio » murmura Neville.

Raven ignorait totalement qu'une plante était capable de faire quelque chose comme cela. Les différents motifs dessinait par la plante était magnifique, la jeune femme était impressionnée. Concentrait sur le spectacle, Raven finit par sentir le pouce du jeune homme traçait des motifs sur le dos de sa main.

Les frissons partaient de sa main et remontés dans l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'à réchauffer chaque partie de son corps. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose de similaire juste en lui prenant la main. Alors elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il la pris dans ses bras.

Il sentait la terre, le chocolat et le savon de Marseille, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur et la chaleur qui émanée de son corps.

« Tu fais ca souvent ? » demanda-t-elle le plus doucement possible

« En ce moment dehors c'est pas terrible, alors aussi souvent que possible » répondit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Le corps de la jeune femme réagit immédiatement. Raven n'avait jamais été trop fan des contacts physiques, mais elle se détendait au fur et a mesure de caresses qui passaient dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de l'ordre de l'évidence.

Raven avait été élevée par un tuteur désignait par ses parents depuis Asakaban, c'était un homme violent qui l'avait dressé sous les préceptes de vous-savez-qui. Alors non son enfant n'avait pas été constitué d'amour et de rire, mais plutôt de peur et de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir droit au bonheur. A cet instant dans les bras de cet homme elle se sentait en sécurité comme elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

« Tu as pourrai avoir tellement plus que ce qui tu as, tu es tellement plus que ce que tu laisse paraître » dit-il en murmurant.

« Comment tu peut en être si sur ? »

« Tu crois que personne l'as vu, cette façon que tu as de toujours prendre la défense des plus faibles, c'est pas seulement les heures de colle qui tu fais pour éviter qu'on se fasse torture par les Carrow »

Raven ne répondit pas au jeune homme parce qu'il avait raison.

« Ok » dit-elle doucement sans lui le regarder « je vais le faire, je vais me battre ».

Neville se tournant de manière à lui faire fasse, le sourire affiché sur son visage était indescriptible n'avait pas de prix. Mais il valait beaucoup plus que la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, même si cette décision était une question de vie ou de mort.


	4. Courir pour sa vie

« Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? »

Raven est de nouveau dans le bureau de son psychomage, encore une fois elle fixe l'horloge, attendant que son calvaire passe.

« Je veux pas en parler! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce que ce jour est la source de tous mes traumatismes ? Parce que des gens que je connais sont mort ce jour-là ? Ma mère est morte ce jour-là »

«Faite vous le deuil de la disparition de votre mère ? ».

Elle refuse de le regarder dans les yeux

« On ne fait le deuil que des gens qu'on aimait non ? »

« Pas nécessairement, le deuil vient lors de la perte de quelqu'un, vous avez bien perdu votre mère. »

« Je l'ai pas seulement perdu, je l'ai tué ! »

C'est dit, elle met des mots sur ce qui s'est passé, et y'a pas de retour en arrière. Raven est une tueuse, elle a tué sa propre mère et quelque part même si elle refuse de se l'avouer ça fait mal. Ce sang sur ces mains lui fait mal.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tuez votre mère »

« On était un peu dans une situation, ma vie ou la sienne, j'ai choisis la mienne ! »

« Vous pensez que votre vie est plus importante que la sienne ne l'était ? »

Elle relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Vous voulez qu'on parle de ma mère ? C'était une connasse et le mot est faible. Lorsqu'elle était à Asakaban elle avait trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer un colis par an, le jour de mon anniversaire et y'avais toujours un mauvais sort dedans. Une fois je me souviens c'était un petit ours en peluche, je l'ai pris dans ma main droite. J'ai toujours la cicatrice du sort de découpe qu'il y avait dessus » dit-elle en levant la paume de sa main gauche « Est-ce que sa vie valait plus que la mienne ? J'en sais rien mais elle est mieux morte qu'en vie et ça j'en suis persuadée »

« Donc vous ne regrettez pas votre acte ? »

«Non je le regrette pas, y'a rien à regretter la dedans » les objets dans la pièce commencèrent à voleter.

«Si vous ne regrettez pas votre acte, pourquoi perdez-vous le contrôle de votre magie ?, Miss Lestrange vous devez mettre des mots sur vos réels sentiments sinon vous resterez ici encore un moment ».

Il met fin à la séance et elle est libre de retourner à sa chambre. Sur son lit se trouve une lettre, elle sait sans même l'ouvrir qu'elle vient de Neville Londubat.

« Il en a encore envoyé une, tu devrais peut-être lui répondre ! » dit Hannah en passant sa tête dans sa chambre. Raven aime bien Hannah, elle est jeune fraiche et encore innocente. La guerre n'a pas frappé dans ce coin d'Angleterre, Hannah n'a rien connu de la guerre.

« Lis-là ou moins, on ne sais jamais »

Raven soupire mais attrape le parchemin et en détache le sceau. Elle appréhende, toutes ces lettres font échos dans son esprit, mais elle ne parvient pas à en comprendre le sens. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Neville Londubat lui envoie du courrier.

« C'est la dernière lettre que je t'envoie, j'ai compris que tu ne veux rien n'avoir à faire avec moi et je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais je t'en veux, je t'en veux tellement que ça me bouffe, tu m'as laisser croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et t'avais pas besoin de le faire. Tu crois que je ne t'aurais pas aidé sinon ? C'est tellement serpentard, j'aurai donné ma vie pour toi dans tous les cas. Parce que c'est à ce point là que je t'aime et pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. J'ai pas fais exprès ok, j'ai jamais voulut tomber amoureux de toi mais s'est arrivé j'y peux rien. Demain c'est la rentrée avec quelque gryffondors on a décidé de retourner à Poudlard de faire une vrai 7ème année être diplômé comme il ce doit. Je sais pas si tu sera là, je sais même pas ou t'es en vérité. Mais je suppose que tu reçois mes lettres puisqu'Oscars revient toujours sans. Oscars c'est un cadeau de Ginny, je sais plus si je te l'avais dit ou pas. Merde répond ou moins à cette lettre là. Dit moi que tu vas bien, t'as pas à retourner mes sentiments. Je t'en demande pas tant, je veux juste une réponse. Répond je t'en prie.

J'ai décidé de passé à autre chose, nous, cette année qu'on a passé ensemble s'est finis. Mais je veux te remercier pour ce que tu as fais. Je veux te dire que si j'avais su, je t'aurais jamais laissé faire, lancer ce sort c'était une énorme connerie. J'aurais fais quoi moi si t'avais pas survécu hein. Prends-soin de toi. »

Neville Londubat »

Il l'aime mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est le sort qui l'a totalement déréglé. Elle sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Londubat. Si elle en doutait avait elle en est sur désormais. Mais elle ne sais pas quoi. Sa mémoire lui fait encore défaut. Se sont tous les souvenirs avec lui qu'elle oublie elle en a conscience maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait, est-ce qu'elle aime Neville Londubat ? Tout devient flou autour d'elle, elle se sent oppressée, sa cage thoracique ne veut plus se lever. Elle ne respire plus. Elle sent les gens se presser près d'elle. Sa tête cogne, elle devient folle, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Sa magie se déchaine détruisant la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle ne comprend pas. C'est Neville, sans Neville elle n'a plus personne, elle est seule. Elle ne veut pas être seule elle veut Neville mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

La douleur est indescriptible, son corps entier est comme en fusion, mais dans un sens c'est bien. Parce que si elle peut sentir la douleur c'est qu'elle est en vie non ? Elle se souvient de cette douleur, c'est la même que le jour de son réveille. Elle pète un plomb c'est tout ce qu'elle sait. En ce moment il y a peu de chose qu'elle sait, en soit c'est donc une évolution.

« Raven ! » la voix d'Hannah, la rassure parce qu'elle est familière. « Tu as fait un malaise tout va bien ! »

Rien ne va, elle ne devrait pas être là. Son plan ça n'avait jamais été de survivre à la guerre.

« Ils mentaient pas quand ils disaient que tu étais l'une des sorcières les plus puissante jamais vu dans cette institution t'as foutue un de ces bordels » la jeune femme s'assoit sur le lit avant de reprendre « J'ai entendu le médicomage Abbott, ils veulent brider tes pouvoirs, faut que tu te reprennes, tu peux pas les laisser faire ça »

Si la sanction a déjà été évoquer, elle n'a jamais paru aussi réelle. Brider les pouvoir d'un sorcier c'était lui ôter une part de lui-même, l'une des sanctions les plus forte après le vol d'âme et Askaban. Ils veulent lui enlever ses pouvoirs faire d'elle un cracmol. Il n'en est pas question.

« Il faut que tu te souvienne pourquoi tu as lancé ce sort et surtout quel sort tu as lancé »

Elle avait dit oui, au final ça ne lui avait pas prit longtemps pour accepter. Elle refusait d'être sa mère, elle voulait une vie. Une vrai en dehors de l'horreur, de la mort, de la peur et de la peine. Et puis il était là. Elle refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait joué un rôle important dans sa décision. La manière dont il était si sûr de lui, du combat qu'il menait, de la vie qu'il voulait. D'une certaine façon elle l'enviait, son courage, sa passion, le feu qui brulait en lui. Ouais c'était ça qu'elle voulait, elle voulait une raison de mourir.

La salle sur demande était exactement telle qu'elle l'avait imaginé, immense, équipé pour un entrainement sportif. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé c'était le nombre qu'ils seraient. De toutes années, de toutes les maisons même la sienne. Ils était là comme des petits soldats près à se battre. Elle s'était cachée dans un coin et observait Neville. Il les avait tous fédérés, il se tournait vers lui comme s'il était la solution à leurs problèmes.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour nous entrainer comme Harry l'avait fait »

« Qui » hurla quelqu'un dans la folle.

« Raven Lestrange »

La cohue se déchaina, elle savait que son choix serait remis en cause à l'instant ou il aurait prononcé son nom, mais jamais elle ne s'était attendu à tellement de haine de la part de personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Pour eux elle était un monstre, et ils ne savait même pas à quel point ils avaient raison.

« C'est un piège ! » « elle va tout rapporter au Carrow »

« Elle t'as torturée. »

Weasley femelle s'approcha de Neville, calmant dans le même coup la pièce :

« T'as perdu la tête Neville, c'est un mangemort ! ».

« Techniquement pas encore » dit Raven en sortant de son coin. « Vous-savez-qui n'a pas besoin d'adolescent de son côté »

« Je suis sur quel à la marque » hurla une autre voix dans la folle

« Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà vu » demanda Raven en se retrounant vers les étudiants entassaient dans un coin dans la pièce « la marque je veux dire, combien d'entre vous on déjà un vu un vrai mangemort, combien d'entre vous connaisse la douleur de se faire marquer comme du bétail ? » doucement elle souleva la manche droit de sa robe « Elle est là, parfois elle brûle, comme si elle était chauffée à blanc. Au début la douleur était telle qu'elle me faisait tomber dans les pommes. Je la sens bouger chaque fois que je suis proche d'une personne marquée tout comme moi, elle bouge en reconnaissance des siens ».

Elle l'avait eu en même temps que Malefoy, Crabe, Goyle et Nott. Mais seul Malefoy avait eu l'honneur de se voir assigné une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors non techniquement elle n'était pas encore une mangemort, mais elle était marquée comme eux. Et la vu de cette marque sur son bras lui donnait systématiquement envie de vomir.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire désormais hein, vous plaindre auprès de votre directeur parce que l'un des ses élèves a un nouveau tatouage. Je suis sur que le professeur Rogue sera ravie de vous écouter » continua-t-elle en rabaissant son bras.

La tension dans la pièce explosa toutes les mesures possible, personne n'osait parlé mais tous fixé la marque sur son bras.

« Je considère qu'on peut commencer ».

D'un coup de baguette un immense tableau s'afficha sur le pan d'un des murs de la salle. Une ligne rouge le coupait en deux et une cinquantaine d'étiquette des couleurs des quatre maisons, se trouvaient sous cette ligne rouge.

« La ligne rouge représente la vie, si vous êtes en dessous c'est que vous ne survivrez pas à la guerre ! »

« Mais nous sommes tous en dessous !» s'exclama Thomas un gryffondor à qui elle n'avait jamais adressée plus d'un regard.

« Justement » répondit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux « Nous allons commencer la première partie de cette remise à niveau. Je l'ai appelé Cours pour ta vie ».

La salle sur demande se modifia juste à cette instant laissant apparaître une parcours du combattant dans le style des épreuves des soldats moldus.

« Le principe est très simple, si vous finissez le parcours sans vous faire toucher par un sort vous être toujours en vie. Sinon et bien soyez sur que je ne pleurais pas vôtre mort ! » continua-t-elle avec un sourire sur le côté « qui veux commencer ? »

Après que Londubat leurs ait assuré qu'ils ne risquaient pas réellement de mourir, les élèves se pressèrent pour tenter le parcours. Comme prévu se fut un immense désastre. Seuls Weasley et Lovegood parvinrent à finir le parcours sans recevoir de mauvais sort. Londubat resta à la fin du cours avec Raven pour l'aider à ranger la pièce.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« Je pense que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort le jours ou j'ai accepté de faire ça »

« On n'est pas si nul que ça »

« Non c'est pire que ça, aucun d'entre vous n'a passer à se servir de sa magie pour mettre fin au sort, merde finite incantatem c'est du niveau de première année » le jeune homme lui lança un regard interdit, il n'y avait pas pensé non plus.

« On va s'améliorer »

« Ouais sinon vous allez tous mourir, et moi avec. Tu sais ce qu'ils font au traitre chez les partisans de tu sais qui ? »

« Calme-toi Lestrange tu paniques » dit-le jeune homme en attrapant le cousin qu'elle avait dans les mains pour le poser part terre. « Je t'aurais pas embarqué là dedans si j'étais pas sur à cent pour cent qu'on allait gagner cette guerre, Harry est quelque part dehors et il fait tous ce qui est nécessaire pour y mettre fin.»

« Ah j'avais oublié Harry Potter L'élu, celui-qui–a-été-choisit, à quel point êtes vous stupide pour mettre tous vos espoirs sur les épaules d'un garçon de 17 ans hein ? »

« Crois-moi, il est notre meilleur chance »

« Génial et maintenant je suis sur de ne pas survivre à cette guerre »

« Mais si tu vas survivre, sourit un peu » dit-il en tirant le coin de sa bouche avec ses mains « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, laisse moi » dit-elle en reculant son visage

« J'essaye de te faire sourire, mais c'est un échec cuisant »

« Tu pense que j'ai envie de rire alors qu'on va peut-être tous mourir »

« C'est bien parce qu'on va peut-être tous mourir demain, qu'il faut rire aujourd'hui » « Oh Merlin voilà qu'il parle comme un vieux sage ! ».

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'autre bout de la pièce

« Au lieu de toujours te plaindre à ton tour »

« Mon tour de quoi »

« Le parcours. Montre moi de quoi tu es capable ! »

Raven le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se détourner et d'attraper sa baguette magique coincée dans sa bottine noire, mais Neville la lui arracha des mains.

« Pas de finite incantatem pour toi sinon je ne te la rend pas » elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette mais Neville fit un geste pour la maintenir hors de portée.

« Promets-le ! »

« D'accord, je promets de ne pas lancer de finite incantatem, content »

« De tout manière la parole d'un serpentard ne faut rien, je garde la baguette après tout le but c'est juste de courir »

« Quoi ? Non je refuse, je veux ma baguette »

« T'en a pas besoin » elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ne lève pas les yeux tu vas les bloquer » Raven grimaça avant de se lancer dans le parcours.

Elle avait conçu ce parcours c'était stupide de lui faire faire alors qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle était presque à la fin lorsqu'un sort de projection qui lui fit traverser la salle et s'écraser sur les matelas préparés à cette effet.

« Tu m'as lancé ce sort ! Il n'était pas prévu dans le parcours » hurla-t-elle folle de rage en s'approcha rapidement de lui

« Et t'aurais bien pu l'éviter » répondit-il sans bouger.

« Tu as triché » continua-t-elle en le frappant au niveau de l'un de ses bras.

« Oh l'insulte suprême, tu es morte, tout comme la plus part d'entre nous » il plaça ses deux mains sur son visage avant de reprendre « On a juste besoin d'entrainement, beaucoup d'entrainement mais je sais qu'on peut le faire »

« Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Etre si sur de toi, à propos de la guerre, avec moi. Il est passé où le gamin un peu bizarre et timide »

« Je sais pas, je suis juste bien avec toi, c'est naturel »

Raven ne dit rien mais elle était d'accord, elle ne pouvait être que d'accord, alors qu'il plaçait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ces cheveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur de l'orage »

« Ca c'est une histoire que je ne confie pas aisément » répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

« On doit pouvoir se faire confiance si on veut s'en sortir, plus de rivalité entre maison, ou de petite cachoterie ».

Elle lui coupa la parole en posant deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres :

«Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage mais du tonnerre. L'homme qui m'as élevé avait l'habitude de « m'éduquer » les soirs d'orage. Je pouvais sentir la pluie battre, voir les éclairs dans le ciel, mais il attendais toujours le premier coups de tonnerre pour entrer dans ma chambre et me trainer jusque dans le salon. J'ai jamais dis ça a qui que ce soit pas même à Théo alors si tu pouvais… »

« Je dirais rien, je suis désolé »

« Pas la peine tu n'y es pour rien et puis c'est passé »

Neville passa l'une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme

« Si c'est la peine, si ça te concerne s'est toujours la peine. Je suis désolé que tu es eu à vivre. Ca me rend fou enfaite comment tu peux hésiter, je te l'ai déjà dit et je le pense cette guerre c'est aussi la tienne » commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « Ces gens t'ont fait souffrir autant que moi ou n'importe laquelle des personnes qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, bats-toi contre eux pour toi, aide-moi, aide-toi ! »

Il entra dans son espace vitale et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme la première fois elle eu la sensation que son monde se retourna complètement.


	5. Combattre pour sa vie

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je sais pas exactement quand n'y même pas pourquoi mais je suis tombée amoureuse de lui » dit-elle en fixant ses ongles qu'Hannah lui avait peint en rouge. « Tout est revenu la dernière fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle, enfin après que je sois revenu à moi » le pyscomage la fixe sans rien dire l'invitant à poursuivre « Tous les souvenirs que j'avais enfouis son revenu d'un coup, le perdre à eut un effet d'électrochoc. Je me souviens quand il passe à autre chose c'est bien ma veine hein »

« Est-ce à cause de lui que vous avez lancé le sort ? » demande le mage prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance.

« Non, je suis sûr que non, parce que j'étais pas censée survivre au sort et lui me donne envie de vivre » un mince sourire s'affiche sur son visage à cette pensée « d'être heureuse, avant lui j'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais être simplement heureuse »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous lancez se sort ? »

« La culpabilité peut-être ? J'y avais pensé, je l'avais préparé sans être sur d'en avoir besoin, et puis voir ce corps » elle ferme les yeux pour combattre les images qui reviennent

« Le corps de qui ? »

« Colin, je l'ai vu et j'ai rien pu faire pour lui ! »

« Vous pensez être responsable de la mort de ce jeune homme ?»

« Oui, ils ont dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision, que j'avais fais la chose à faire mais j'ai cette image dans l'esprit, son corps parterre à l'entrée de la grand salle » elle prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre « ça m'empêche de dormir parfois, je revois son corps et j'ai cette peur irrationnelle qui contracte tout mon corps »

« Pourquoi votre peur serait-elle irrationnelle ? »

« La guerre est finit je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir peur» en le disant elle sait que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, elle a le droit d'avoir peur, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais pas dans sa conception des choses, elle refuse de vivre dans la peur.

« Vous avez vécu un événement très traumatisant, vous ne pensez pas qu'il est normal d'en vivre encore les conséquences »

« Peut-être mais pourquoi moi plus que les autres ? »

« A vôte avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Si vous savez mais vous refusez d'en parler ».

Elle ne veut pas en parler, elle veut passer à autre chose, retourner à Poudlard, arranger les choses avec Neville, vivre sa vie, ou plutôt la vie qu'elle peut enfin avoir.

« Ne vous braquer pas Miss Lestrange vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, on peut désormais évoquer la guerre sans que mon bureau ne brule »

Elle sourit parce qu'il a raison, elle n'a pas le droit de bruler les étapes, si elle veut vivre et vivre bien elle doit régler ses problèmes. Ca prendra du temps mais elle peut le faire et elle le fera.

« La séance est terminée, mais il faudra bien qu'on évoque votre père et votre enfance miss Lestrange ».

Raven leva les yeux au ciel en sortant du bureau. Dans le couloir elle tombe sur Hannah s'occupant d'une sorcière dans la trentaine.

« Comment ca s'est passé ? » demande-t-elle lui adressant un sourire

« Plutôt bien rien n'a brûlé donc on progresse ! »

« C'est génial, peut-être que tu sortira attends pour reprendre ta dernière année »

« Oui, je suis super content » dit-elle en commençant à se tordre les doigts

« Je voulais te demander si j'avais reçu du courrier ce matin »

« Oui mais pas de lui » répondit Hannah en perdant son sourire « Peut-être qui si tu lui répondais il continuerai à t'écrire. »

« Tu sais très bien que je peux pas lui écrire, mais c'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas » « Raven » dit-elle doucement

« Tout va bien promis, et puis j'ai un cours de méditation ».

« Je suis sur que dès que tu lui aura parlé il reviendra sur sa décision ».

« Oui tu as sans doute raison »

« Raven ».

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa route dans les couloirs. Il n'a aucun raison de revenir, c'est ça la vérité. Même si elle est parfaitement honnête avec lui. Elle est juste une source de problème, et pas des petits problèmes. A ça place aussi elle fuirai et très loin.

Le temps passait, plus vite que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Pour l'instant ils étaient tous protégé entre les murs du château, mais les vacances de Noël approchait et avec sa les retours dans les familles en dehors des protections fournis par le château.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant que se sont de vrai retenu ? Vous savez le nombre de colle que je fais juste pour vous éviter les Carrow ? »

« Et on te dis merci » s'exclama un serdaigle de sixième année.

« Vous n'avez pas pensez à arrêter de vous faire coller » demanda-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur le bureau.

« Tu es celle qui nous donne les colles » répondit Neville, en souriant « Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel » à la place elle tira la langue alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Théodore Nott entra dans la salle de classe jetant un froid immédiat.

« L'homme de la situation » s'exclama Raven, en descendant ses pieds du bureau. « Dégager les tables ont va commencer la deuxième partie de notre entrainement. Je l'ai appeler fight for your life, et mon ami ici présent va nous aider »

Les gryffondors présent dans la salle regardait Théodore avec méfiance. Un serpentard c'était déjà beaucoup alors deux c'était un peu comme tomber dans un nid de vipère. Neville attrapa le bras de Raven et l'amena dans un coin éloigné de la pièce « Nott ? T'es sur de toi ? »

« Oui je suis sur de moi, on avait dit toutes les maisons et tout le monde, on est la dedans ensemble ou je laisse tomber»

« D'accord, ne monte pas sur vos grands chevaux, si tu lui fais confiance on lui fait confiance »

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle un peu septique

« C'est tout »

« C'est tellement gryffondor d'avoir une confiance aveugle comme ça, il faut que tu sois plus méfiant Londubat ».

Le jeune homme sourit avant de lui répondre.

« C'est parce que tu me dis des trucs comme ça que j'ai confiance »

« On est prêt à commencer » dit Théodore en s'approchant.

Raven attrapa son sac à doc et en sortit plus t-shirt de couleur noirs.

« Enfilé ça » dit-elle en lançant les t-shirt

« Si vous êtes touchés par un sort, une tâche rouge et vous êtes out. Les règles sont très simple Théo et moi on va jouer les méchants mangemorts et vous les gentils gryffondors qui se battent pour un monde meilleur ok »

La victoire de Théo et Raven fut l'occasion pour les deux serpentards de raviver gentilement la rivalité entre eux et les gryffondors. Raven fut également un peu jalouse, il lui avait fallu des semaines pour qu'il arrête de la regarder comme si elle était a deux doigts de les poignarder dans le dos. Les deux de détentions suffire à Théo pour tous les séduire.

« Il est ok » dit- Neville en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le bureau professoral.

« Yep, le meilleur d'entre nous »

« J'irai probablement pas jusque la » répondit-il en souriant.

« Crois-moi, il est comme un petit oiseau dans une cage pleine de crocodile » elle tourna son regard vers le jeune homme lorsqu'il sa main se poser sur la sienne « il a juste besoin de s'en voler. »

Entre eux, rien n'était fixé. Ils n'étaient réellement dans une relation mais il y avait quelque chose. Ils se cherchaient dans les couloirs de l'école, une caresse, un baiser. Toujours à l'abris des regards. Surtout, ils parlaient, de ce qu'ils aiment faire, de ce qu'il faudrait faire à la fin de la guerre. Raven se retrouvait à lui raconté, des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas à Théo.

Il suffisait qu'elle le regard droit dans les yeux pour avoir une confiance absolue en lui.Si une seule personne devait survivre, cela devrait être lui. Elle ne le laisserai pas mourir. Elle était prête a tout pour cela.

Raven rapidement dans les couloirs, elle voulait finir sa ronde et se mettre au lit. La journée avait été très long et elle voulait juste dormir. Elle allait tournait à droit lorsqu'une main et se saisit de son bras et la projeta violemment contre le mur d'en face. Sous le choc elle perdit sa respiration et ne parvenait pas à en récupérer la maitrise. Das sa panique elle posa sa main sur celle qui se tenait sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, pour y mettre le toute jeune elle avait été en mesure de lancer des sorts sans baguette. Elle en faisait très peu l'utilisation, lorsqu'elle était a Poudlard. Elle avait toujours eu peur qu'on la prenne pour une folle.

« Merde, Raven c'est super chaud, arrête ça »

« Malefoy ? » demande la jeune femme en reposant le corps qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop proche du sien.

« Tu veux que ce soit qui ? »

Raven mit fin au sort qui brûlait la main du jeune homme et posa ses mais sur le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu m'as fait ultra peur abruti »

« Et ton réflexe lorsque quelqu'un te fait peur s'est de mettre le feu au gens ? »

« Yeah, on est en plein milieu de la nuit, en période de guerre. Soi heureux que j'ai pas mis ton corps entier en feu ».

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma. Ils n'avait jamais été proche, et ce malgré les vacances et les fêtes de Noel. Malgré leur statut de cousin, ils ne se ressemblés absolument pas. Il était aussi blond qu'elle était brune, si leur yeux étaient bleus, ce de Drago tirer plutôt vers le gris, alors que ceux de Raven étaient foncés. Elle avait tout des Black, il était un Malefoy.

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je voulais te parler »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle du ton le plus fort qu'elle avait en réserve.

Elle se méfiait de Malefoy, il n'était pas méchant, elle était à peu près sur qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la guerre qui se jouer au dehors. Il était bien trop égoïste pour totalement adhérer aux principes défendus pour vous-savez-qui. Mais il était lâche, et de ces circonstances, la lâcheté était le pire des défauts dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Je veux savoir si tu la sens » il n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'elle sache qu'il faisait référence à la marque.

« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Crabe ou Goyle ? »

« Parce que je te le demande à toi » dit-il en relevant leur manche droite pour exposer côte à côte les deux tatouages.

« Oui je la sens » répondit-elle en récupérant son bras et en baisant la manche de sa robe « elle est de plus en plus active en ce moment. Je crois qu'il nous appel »

« Tu peux y aller, on peut pas y aller »

« Maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » elle passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre « je trouverai cela mignon je ne savais pas que c'est de la grosse connerie ».

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le visage de Drago avait toujours été froid, illisible. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux ne parvenait jamais à mentir. L'éclat dans ceux-ci était celui d'une tristesse infinie.

« Je sais qu'on est pas très proche, mais tu es ma cousine et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive ce qui m'ait arrivée. »

« Ok, c'est quoi ton plan, dans ce qu'a ? Si tu-sais-qui veut me parler il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela »

« Non mais tu peux le retarder, quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison pour Noël. Tu dois trouver un excuse, n'importe laquelle, mais tu ne reviens pas » le ton dur qu'il employa était à l'image de ce regard.

Elle l'observa quitter le couloir. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il lui cachait. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac et cet instant elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Neville.


End file.
